lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Detector "Bear"/@comment-37.162.158.238-20190513151417/@comment-36809097-20190829142103
Since everybody is different, I usually don't reply comments on gameplay, but since your comment is full of misfacts, i will. There's really no need to cheat in a Veles detector (btw why don't you cheat in a Svarog for better range anyways), because you don't get much benefit from it. You can get a pretty decent "Orcher"detector for free pretty early in the game in the Dark Valley which is nearly as effective as a Veles detector. The only thing you have to do is find the "Ashes to ashes..." stash, the location can be acquired from a bandit corpse. The easiest method is to wipe out the bandit base from the inside garages. This way the enemy will try to charge you from the warehouse door repeatedly so all of the corpses will be located near the entrance to the warehouse. Make a save and search the 15+ corpse in 20 sec, if you are not given the stash, just reload, and repeat- it is really worth 5 mins. By the time you are done with Darkscape quests and return to Cordon, the amobe anomaly will be ready to spawn you the Toadstool artifacts. Save, and lure the bloodsucker into the anomaly until it spawns you 2 Toadstool artifacts with one bloodsucker killed. I acquired them in 30 mins and 9 reloads, it's possible. After this you can venture to the forest area for your 3rd Toadstool which makes artifact hunting a piece of cake since with 3 artifacts you became immune to rupture dmg with some minor armor. Forest, Dead City outskirts is full of Jellyfish and Knot (these help you to wear your artifatcs) and Night Stars can be found on every corner for your financial problems - just stash them somewhere to sell them for Sakharov later. The free Jewel from the Hideout, and the Tourist Suit from Yantar also helps your tours in the wild. Radiation problems are easily solved with conviniently placed artifacts early game. See? These are all early game areas, and with the prices Sakharov and Deedee offers for mutant parts and artifacts, you definitely don't need to hunt for weaponry to sell, since relying on that needs barter skill which is just a waste of points. But if you are planning to acquire loot like these, hunting for bandit weaponry is definitely the worst and slowest idea. Your first big jackpot comes when you get your hands on all the weaponry from the Dark Valley Monolith base, after the military wipes them out. Just collect them into the stash near the main entrance, get back later with a car, take the loot outside and drop all of it in a pile. Park next to the lootpile by your car, overload yourself to 500+ kgs of loot, get back into the car, and drive to the place of your liking to sell them all. Actually you get no benefit from your Veles detector early on, as the real worthy artifact hunting areas all come after you can get the Orcher for free. Yes, the blast comes, when you get to Old Road, Army Warehouses and Radar midgame which always have high tier artifacts - Pupil and Bubbles being the most precious - which help you to wear your Toadstools all the time, the lower tier artifacts are many, so you should never get any financial problems after sweeping Old Road and Army Warehouses. Upgrading weaponry and armour for your artifact hunts can happen as early as the Dead City showdown, where you can get your hand on Vepr12 for free, and can get all extensions for an easily upgradeable AK74.